Únicamente Mio
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Yami decidió quedarse en el presente en Domino junto a Yugi y a sus amigos por el gran amor que siente por el pequeño oji-amatista, Yugi también está muy enamorado de su par, pero su martirio infernal de cada día es tener que soportar ver como Anzu le coquetea a su "Otro yo", el pequeño experimentará una faceta desconocida hasta ahora para él, todo por la persona que ama.


" _En el fuego de tus ojos encuentro mi única calma, qué te hace pensar que te dejaré a merced de los demás"._

—¡Ateeeeem! -Se escuchó un chillido retumbar en las paredes del salón sacándonos a Yami y a mí de nuestra entretenida conversación sobre el lugar al que iríamos en las próximas vacaciones, no había necesidad de voltear para saber de quién se trataba, ya de sobra conocíamos esa voz, esa insufrible voz -¡Buen día! -Mencionó emocionada la castaña oji-azul llegando junto a Yami sonriéndole con coquetería, Ra, la odiaba. No había en el día momento más desesperante que cuando ella hacía acto de presencia en el salón.

—Buen día Anzu -Pronunció Yami sin inmutarse de ella, yo solo sonreí por lo bajo -¿Acaso no te olvidas de saludar a alguien? -Le cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, la verdad es que era algo que a mí no me importaba, era muy bien sabido que cuando Anzu veía a Yami todos los demás desaparecíamos de su vista.

—Oh, si -Mencionó volteando a verme después de haberme ignorado tan descaradamente -Buen día Yugi -Me sonrió forzadamente, era obvio que ahora mi presencia le molestaba, Yami siempre pasaba su tiempo conmigo en lugar de perder su tiempo con ella, pobre chiquilla patética.

—Buen día -Mencioné sin mirarla restándole importancia a mis palabras, saludarla o no ya me daba igual, era difícil para mí pensar que esa misma chica a la que ahora odiaba hubiera sido la misma de la que estuve ciegamente enamorado años atrás.

La "interesante" conversación con la castaña fue abruptamente interrumpida por Karita-sensei quien acababa de ingresar al salón haciendo que todos fueran a sus lugares, la castaña tuvo que soportar separarse de Yami y sentarse a su lugar que era dos asientos antes que él en la fila de a lado, para mi gusto nosotros nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro.

—Bien, su maestro de español no pudo asistir el día de hoy, así que estoy cubriendo su hora -Mencionó sonriendo ladinamente sentándose sobre el escritorio -Necesito que se formen en binas, pero muévanse de una vez o yo los pondré a mi antojo -Sonrió maliciosamente al pronunciar esas palabras, al escucharlo Yami y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, era obvio que haríamos el trabajo que fuese juntos o al menos eso pensaba.

—¡Atem trabaja conmigo! -Pidió la castaña alegremente llegando a su lado.

—Anzu… Trabajaré con Yugi -Mencionó haciendo que la oji-azul hiciera un puchero.

—¡Vamos! A Yugi no le importará, ¿verdad? -Cuestionó sonriéndome, Yami me miró con una evidente pregunta de "¿Ahora qué hago?", yo solo lo miré resignado esbozando un "Está bien trabaja con ella", él asintió.

—Está bien trabajaré contigo -Dijo resignado.

—¡Genial! -Gritó emocionada -Vayamos a mi lugar -Dijo jalando a Yami del brazo para llevarlo con ella, realmente me frustraba, tanto quería alejarlo de mí… me molestaba.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando hasta que apareció Ryo a mi lado preguntándome si quería hacer equipo con él.

—Yugi ¿quieres hacer equipo conmigo? -Cuestionó regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

—Claro Ryo, me gustaría -Mencioné devolviéndole el gesto, él asintió y se sentó a mi lado en el lugar de Yami.

Al voltear a ver a mi alrededor divisé a Jono haciendo equipo con Kaiba, loco, ¿verdad?, y más loco era que el castaño se le había declaro y para aumentar la locura el rubio había aceptado y ya llevaban dos meses saliendo, por otra parte, Honda estaba haciendo equipo con Otogi, ellos por igual, también tenían un poco menos de haber comenzado una relación, los únicos solteros de nuestro grupo de amigos éramos Anzu, Yami, Ryo y Yo

Después de que el sensei nos dijera lo que teníamos que hacer Ryo y yo nos pusimos a trabajar, era algo sencillo, una cuartilla del último tema que habíamos visto en clase.

—Que sencillo fue -Mencionó Ryo feliz al ver nuestro trabajo terminado.

—Tienes razón -Mencioné sonriéndole mirando por sobre su hombro a la castaña que casi estaba encimada a Yami, en ningún momento podía dejar de ser una resbalosa, era tan odiable.

Si, la razón de odiarla tanto era porque yo estaba enamorado de Yami, de mi yami, de _"Mi otro yo"_ , a pesar de que había intentado solo verlo como un amigo no había podido hacerlo más, desde que él había decidido quedarse con nosotros después de la batalla ceremonial había optado por ser demasiado caballeroso y lindo conmigo, ¿quién podría no enamorarse teniendo una persona como él a su lado?, sin duda no hacerlo era imposible.

Seguí mirando en su dirección sin prestar mucha importancia a lo que me estaba diciendo Ryo, la verdad era feo no hacerle caso, pero tampoco podía quitarle la mirada a mi yami y a la inútil de Anzu. Mientras más pasaba la clase más se le acercaba, hasta que hizo algo muy obvio y descarado, digo de una total zorra. Recargo su frondoso busto en el brazo de Yami mientras lo abrazaba hacía ella, él no la miró en ningún momento y se trató de alejar, pero ella luchaba por seguir teniéndolo cerca.

—Maldita… -Mencioné en voz baja al ver esa escena, cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así, ¿qué persona creía que era mi yami para dejarse envolver con un acto tan patético y vulgar?

—Yugi… -Mencionó Ryo sorprendido mirándome fijamente.

—Lo siento Ryo, no lo dije por ti -Mencioné apenado al ver que había dicho esa palabra en voz alta.

—Lo sé, lo dices por Anzu -Mencionó sonriéndome cálidamente, yo me sorprendí enormemente al escucharlo.

—¿Huh? -Cuestioné tratando de hacerme el desentendido actuando nerviosamente -¿Por qué lo diría por ella? -Me reí de lo que había cuestionado.

—Porque estás enamorado de Yami y ella se la vive coqueteándole de las formas más vulgares que existen -Mencionó Ryo sonriendo ladinamente -¿O me equivoco? -Cuestionó mirándome fijamente, sus ojos color chocolate estaban escudriñando dentro de mi alma, a Ryo no podía mentirle.

—Es verdad… -Mencioné en voz baja tapando mi boca con mi mano derecha mirando a otro lado -Es verdad, la odio por ser una arrastrada con Yami -Mencioné finalmente.

—Deberías hacer algo para demostrarle quien es el que tiene el corazón de Yami… -Sus palabras me hicieron volver mi vista a él, él solo estaba sonriendo ladinamente, me impresioné de escucharlo, llevaba algo de tiempo pensando algo, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

—Pensaré algo -Mencioné sin poder decir nada más.

—Solo te daré un consejo Yugi… Haz que parezcan accidentes -Mencionó sonriéndome, yo no pude decir nada más, en ese momento Karita-sensei llamó a un integrante de cada equipo para entregar el trabajo.

Miré al albino levantarse con nuestro trabajo en mano e ir hasta donde el sensei, acababa de conocer una faceta de Ryo que nadie más conocía, pero que me había gradado.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y al llegar receso fue la misma historia de cada día, nos habíamos sentado en una de las bancas de la cafetería, del lado derecho estaba yo, seguido por Yami y finalmente la insufrible castaña comenzando de derecha a izquierda y enfrente de mi estaba Ryo.

Anzu intentaba darle de comer en la boca a Yami, yo solo veía la escena molesto, en lo que ella trababa de convencerlo Yami le rehuía, voltee a ver a Ryo quien solo me miró arqueando una ceja dando un sorbo a su jugo de manzana, bufé algo molesto al darme cuenta que la actitud de ella no cambiaría, al mensos hasta obtener la atención de Yami.

—Yugi ¿te pasa algo? -Cuestionó la castaña mirándome fijamente después de ser rechazada por enésima vez por Yami.

—No, no me pasa nada -Mencioné tomando un bocado de mi comida llevándolo a mis labios.

— _Aibou_ ¿me das? -Pidió Yami de mi comida, yo solo sonreí gustoso y acerqué mis palillos con comida para que el los tomara y comiera, sin embargo, él hizo que le diera de comer en la boca ante la atónita mirada de la oji-azul y la risilla de Ryo -Es tan bueno, deberías enseñarme a cocinar así -Mencionó terminando su bocado mirándome encantado.

Anzu solo realizó una cara de disgusto y volteó a otro lado mientras seguía comiendo, después del acto presenciado ya no dijo palabra alguna, por un momento mi enojo había desaparecido, era obvio que Yami me prefería a mí y eso me alegraba.

Cuando las clases finalizaron cada uno se fue a su casa, yo me fui con Yami a la mía, él estaba tan habituado conmigo que mi abuelo le había ofrecido nuestra casa para que viviera con nosotros, cosa que él aceptó gustoso y yo quedé encantado de la oportunidad de vivir con él. El abuelo nos esperaba temprano para comer con él ya que era su cumpleaños.

—¿Crees que deberíamos pasar a comprarle un regalo? -Cuestioné a Yami mientras caminábamos hacía la casa.

—Supongo que si _aibou_ -Respondió sonriéndome cálidamente, yo asentí al escucharlo.

—Vayamos al centro comercial antes -Mencioné sonriendo tomándolo de la mano para correr a dicho lugar, Yami no dijo nada solo se dejó hacer con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al centro comercial recorrimos las tiendas de arriba abajo en un dos por tres, entre todas las cosas que habíamos visto había una brújula hermosa, estaba seguro de que le gustaría al abuelo.

—Es una buena elección -Mencionó Yami poniéndose tras de mi colocando su mentón en mi hombro tomándome por la cintura, sentí que su cercanía me causó un escalofrío, fue tanta que casi dejo caer la brújula que se mantenía entre mis manos.

—¿Lo crees? -Cuestioné algo apenado.

—Absolutamente _aibou_ , todo lo que elijas será perfecto -Mencionó sonriéndome feliz, en ningún momento había quitado nuestra cercanía.

La verdad es que yo no sabía si era correspondido por Yami, dentro de mi algo me decía que sí, pero no estaba seguro de nada y a veces eso me dolía, actuaba tan tontamente cada que Anzu estaba cerca porque estaba celoso de ella, pero a decir verdad no tenía razones para actuar así ya que no sabía que era lo que Yami sentía por mí.

—Vayamos a pagar -Mencioné sonriéndole, él asintió y finalmente se alejó de mí, me sentí vacío cuando hizo eso, su cercanía se sentía tan bien que al estar nuevamente lejos sentí que lo necesité a mi lado una vez más.

Después de pagar nos dirigimos a envolver el regalo a una tienda que estaba a lado y después nos dirigimos a la casa, no habíamos tardado casi nada por fortuna así que no nos habíamos retrasado más de lo habitual.

Al llegar a la casa mi abuelito nos recibió calurosamente.

—Bienvenidos Yugi, Yami -Mencionó sonriéndonos cálidamente.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños abuelo! -Mencionamos Yami y yo a coro abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Que par de nietos energéticos tengo -Mencionó feliz, Yami y yo solo nos sonreímos entre nosotros -Gracias chicos -Mencionó feliz.

—Espera, deja que te demos tu regalo -Mencioné sonriendo sacando de mi mochila la caja color dorada en la que habían puesto la brújula -Ojalá te guste abuelo -Mencioné feliz.

—Oh chicos, no se hubiera molestado -Mencionó abriendo el paquete descubriendo su contenido -¡Es hermosa! -Mencionó impresionado tomándola en sus manos.

—Yugi la eligió para usted -Mencionó Yami orgulloso.

—No cabe duda que estás comenzando a tener un buen ojo para estas cosas Yugi -Mencionó orgulloso mirando su regalo -Gracias, me será muy útil en mi siguiente viaje -Mencionó feliz, yo asentí, Yami me sonrió cálidamente.

Pasamos dentro de la casa y pedimos comida china para comer, tenía que ser algo rápido y algo que casi no comiéramos, y al abuelo le gustaba, así que eso parecía una buena elección.

Estuvimos conversando sobre sus expediciones a Egipto y a algunas partes de la India durante la cena, cada aventura me parecía demasiado interesante, tal vez pensaría en ser arqueólogo más adelante.

Después de muchas horas de convivencia decidimos que era hora de ir a alistarnos para dormir así que Yami y yo subimos a mi habitación, ésta la habíamos acondicionado para los dos así que ahora había una cama de más que era de él, y mi abuelo entro a la suya también para alistarse para descansar.

—Fue un largo día -Mencioné tirándome en mi cama boca arriba con una sonrisa.

—Y no fue del todo bueno, ¿verdad _aibou_ …? -Cuestionó acercándose a mi cama, yo solo cerré los ojos pesadamente recordando los momentos tensos que había tenido gracias a la odiosa de Anzu.

—¿No?, ¿por qué no lo sería? -Cuestioné mientras seguía con mis ojos cerrados, no quería verlo porque sabía que si lo hacía no me dejaría mentir.

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente cuando sentí que se había posicionado sobre mi cuerpo poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y sus piernas flexionadas atrapaban mis piernas.

—Tú sabes porque no lo fue aibou -Mencionó mirándome fijamente, sus ojos rubíes se posicionaron fijamente en mis ojos amatistas, sentí como un gran sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

—¿P-pero qué estás diciendo Ya-mi? -Cuestioné sonriendo nerviosamente al tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

—Anzu... ¿Me dirás acaso que no te molestaste de verla sobre mí en todo el día? -Cuestionó mientras seguía mirándome fijamente.

—Bueno… yo, no tengo razones para molestarme -Mencioné bajando mi mirada desviando mi cabeza hacia el piso -No es como que tuviéramos algo para sentirme molesto cada que esa… se te insinúa tan descaradamente -Revelé mientras de nuevo iba incrementándose el enojo dentro de mi ser.

— _Aibou…_ -Mencionó en voz baja, yo no dije nada, mis ojos estaban escondidos bajo mis mechones rubios, solo no quería ver a Yami, si lo hacía podía llorar y la verdad era que no quería dar esa escena.

Sonreí torpemente pensando en levantarme de una vez para arreglarme para dormir, ya no sabía cómo seguir soportando ese momento.

—¿Me dejas levantarme? -Cuestioné al ver que no tenía manera de levantarme, Yami me tenía sujeto aplicando un poco de fuerza.

—No hasta que me respondas algo -Mencionó con su voz sería, yo me sorprendí al escucharlo, nunca había usado ese tono antes conmigo.

—Dime -Mencioné soltando un suspiro.

—Yo te gusto ¿verdad?, tú me quieres, es así, ¿cierto? -Cuestionó mirándome fijamente, sentí como mis orbes temblaron ante sus palabras, ¿cómo podía preguntar algo así de buenas a primeras?

—Yami… yo -Comencé a decir torpemente, acaso tenía que revelarle lo que sentía, me daba un poco de miedo hacerlo.

—Solo dímelo, por favor -Suplicó sus orbes también temblaban y entre el silencio de la habitación podía escuchar como nuestros corazones retumbaban.

—Si… -Mencioné finalmente en voz baja desviando mi mirada de su rostro una vez más, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al escuchar mi respuesta -Yo te quiero Yami -Mencioné poniendo un punto final a mis palabras.

— _Aibou_ -Mencionó con alegría, yo voltee a verlo extrañado, sus orbes temblaban mucho más, sus ojos estaban dilatados y lágrimas amenazaban con brotar -Yo también te quiero mi dulce _aibou_ -Mencionó recargando su cuerpo más al mío juntando nuestros labios en un cálido beso, yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi Yami me… estaba besando, sentía que mi corazón no podía con tanta emoción.

Nuestro beso pasó de un beso tierno a uno más demandante, tanto tiempo había soñado con probar sus labios que no podía creer que ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Al separarnos para tomar un poco de oxigeno Yami juntó nuestras frentes mientras me sonreía.

—Es increíble que me correspondas -Mencioné feliz.

—Te he querido siempre _aibou_ -Reveló sonriéndome cálidamente -También estaba seguro que tú me querías, pero no había tenido el valor de encararte y preguntarte -Mencionó acostándose sobre mi pecho abrazándome, yo solo comencé a jugar con los mechones de su cabello sintiendo como una paz me invadía.

—Yo también te he querido siempre Yami -Mencioné emocionado al escucharlo -Tenía miedo de confesártelo, pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo.

—Eso hubiera sido completamente imposible _aibou_ , eres tú, era obvio que terminaría enamorado de ti, eres demasiado lindo para no haberme enamorado -Mencionó abrazándome con más fuerza.

—Eso debería decirlo yo -Mencioné sonriendo -Te quiero Yami -Mencioné feliz, él subió su rostro para mirarme y volver a atrapa mis labios en un nuevo dulce beso.

— _Aibou_ , ahora que sabemos que sentimos lo mismo… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Cuestionó sonriéndome, tanto tiempo había llevado queriendo escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Claro que quiero serlo Yami! -Exclamé encantado atrayendo su rostro al mío para besarlo con dulzura, tanto tiempo había estado esperando eso, después de haber soñado tanto por ese momento al fin era una realidad.

Después de un pequeño rato de estar disfrutando de nuestro calor fuimos a arreglarnos para descansar, había sido un día repleto de tantas cosas buenas, estaba feliz y terminar el día durmiendo junto a mi yami mientras este me mantenía entre sus brazos era la mejor parte de todo.

Sin embargo, lo bueno nunca dura lo suficiente…

El día siguiente en la escuela se repitió lo mismo, Anzu seguía coqueteándole a Yami y ahora si estaba que no lo soportaba, maldita arrastrada, qué ganaba con estar de resbalosa con MI Yami, era obvio que él jamás le haría caso.

Durante clases nos volvió a tocar hacer trabajos en binas, por suerte a Yami le había tocado esta vez con Jonouchi ya que Kaiba no había asistido a clases, cosas de su empresa supuse, a mi gracias al cielo me había tocado nuevamente con Ryo así que aproveché para contarle al albino que ya era novio de Yami, él me felicitó alegremente.

—Por fin son novios… ¡Felicidades! Eso me da gusto, se estaban tardando -Mencionó sonriendo.

—Lo único malo es esa -Mencioné mirando a Anzu a lo lejos.

Ella estaba despreocupada maquillándose, mientras Moegi, su compañera de equipo hacía todo el trabajo, miré a la castaña algo asqueado, desde un tiempo para acá había tomado el hábito de sobre exagerar el maquillaje que usaba, eso la hacía parecer más de una _"moral distraída"_ por no decirle algo peor -aunque se lo merece- que lo habitual.

—No sé cómo lo soportas, ahora menos que ya eres novio de Yami, es hora de ponerle un alto -Mencionó frunciendo el ceño, yo asentí ante sus palabras.

Al salir al receso volvimos a sentarnos donde acostumbrábamos habitualmente, de la misma forma habitual y comenzaos a hablar de distintas cosas, sin embargo, Anzu no perdía la oportunidad de lanzársele encima a Mi Yami.

— _*Ni en tus estúpidos sueños mi Yami te haría caso, maldita*_ -Pensaba algo molesto mientras veía los absurdos intentos de la oji-azul por tener la atención de mi novio.

—Atem, acaba de llegar a la ciudad una exposición egipcia muy interesante, muchísimo más que la que fuimos a ver aquella vez -Mencionó sonriendo alegremente -¿Te gustaría ir? -Cuestionó tomándolo del brazo.

—Muchas gracias Anzu, pero no tengo interés esta vez -Mencionó Yami restándolo interés a sus palabras -Decidí dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarme en mi presente -Mencionó volteando a verme con una sonrisa.

—Huh, pero mira que se ve increíble, además sé que nos divertiríamos mucho -Mencionó tratando de convencerlo.

—En serio, no gracias -Mencionó mi novio sonriéndole levemente.

—Pero yo quería ir contigo -Mencionó pareciendo toda una niña caprichosa.

—¡Por Ra, Anzu! ¿Cuánto más tienes que rebajarte con esto? ¡Yami ya te dijo que no! Déjalo en paz -Mencioné molesto, si anteriormente me quedaba callado ya no más.

—Hmph, no lo estoy haciendo, yo solo quería llevarlo a un lugar que le interesara -Mencionó indignada.

—¿En serio?, ¿y solo eso se le ocurrió a tu pequeño cerebro?, tan poco debes conocerlo si crees que solo las exposiciones egipcias son de su interés -Mencioné sonriendo con altanería, Ryo cubrió una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Precisamente porque quiero conocerlo más lo pensé -Mencionó mirándome mal, yo solo la miré con una sonrisa socarrona, Yami solo se quedó en silencio sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Y crees que él tiene interés por dejar que lo conozcas? -Cuestioné sonriendo ladinamente.

—Somos amigos, es lo menos que hacen los amigos, conocerse -Mencionó a la defensiva.

—Amigos… si claro -Mencioné finalmente -Pero, ¿para qué?, yo ya lo conozco demasiado, por algo somos tan unidos, estuvimos juntos a TODA hora y TODO el tiempo desde que completé el rompecabezas, y ahora más que vivimos en la misma casa, ¿para que querría que alguien más lo conociera tanto? -Cuestioné sonriéndole socarronamente.

—Ya no importa -Bufó fastidiada -De igual manera iré al salón de una vez, debo hacer la tarea de química que olvidé hacer -Mencionó tomando sus cosas marchándose del lugar.

—Yugi 1, Anzu 0 -Mencionó el albino sonriendo.

—¿Ryo ya sabe? -Cuestionó mi Yami sonriendo.

—Sí, ya está al tanto -Mencioné feliz.

—Felicidades Yami, ya era hora -Mencionó sonriendo, Yami solo asintió.

—Pensé que no dirías nada amor -Mencionó Yami sonriéndome volviendo al tema de la castaña.

—Ahora eres mi novio y no permitiré que esa se atreva a coquetearte de nuevo -Mencioné sonriendo ladinamente, Yami solo me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un pequeño beso rápido en los labios.

Después del receso teníamos la tan dichosa clase de química y posteriormente teníamos la clase de deporte.

En esta fuimos a nuestros casilleros por la ropa de deporte, nos cambiamos y después nos dispusimos a ir a la cancha para nuestra clase con Karita-sensei.

Al llegar a la cancha divisé a Anzu junto a un grupito de chicas.

—¿Acaso no se quería poner algo más pegado? -Cuestionó el albino burlescamente.

—Pérdida total de la moral -Sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Yami.

—Bueno, ya que por fin están todos formes binas de un chico y una chica -Mencionó el sensei, me imaginé posteriormente que pasaría

—Ateeem -Mencionó Anzu llegando a mi lado, tan poco pudor tenía, el uniforme deportivo le quedaba demasiado ajustado, eso hacía que se remarcaran sus senos y sus glúteos, bufé al verla -¿De nuevo trabajas conmigo? -Cuestionó sonriéndole.

—Sí, claro -Mencionó resignado, yo solo me crucé de brazos.

— ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que le digan que son novios? Puede que así deje de zorrearlo tanto -Mencionó el albino acercándose a mí.

—¿Y qué haga todo por arruinarnos nuestra relación…? -Cuestioné ahogando un suspiro.

—Pues si sigue haciendo eso es obvio que de igual manera lo hará -Mencionó dejándome pensando en sus palabras.

—Yugi, ¿Haces equipo conmigo? -Cuestionó Hitomi una de nuestras compañeras llegando a mi lado.

—Claro -Mencioné sonriéndole.

Mientras hacíamos los ejercicios mencionados por el sensei no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la castaña, lo que más me jodía eran sus ganas de restregarse en el brazo de MI Yami, lo que significaba que pegaba sus senos a su brazo, eso no se iba a quedar así, si tantas ganas tenía de andar con ese tipo de ropa solo para provocar a Yami, entonces así se quedaría.

—Yugi, ¿te pasa algo? -Cuestionó Hitomi extrañada.

—Oh no, nada -Mencioné volteando a verla sonriéndole cálidamente -Ahora regreso, debo ir al baño -Me excusé para librarme por un momento de la clase.

—Bien -Mencionó ella sonriéndome -Si el maestro pregunta por ti le diré a donde fuiste -Mencionó feliz, yo asentí y me dirigí a la sección de casilleros.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado busqué el de Anzu, era tan fácil imaginar cuál era su contraseña del casillero que en unos segundos ya tenía su uniforme en la mano, cerré correctamente todo y me dirigí a la bodega de la escuela pensando en esconderlo, nunca nadie entraba ahí así que ahí no lo buscaría o… mejor aún, al entrar al lugar vi unas tijeras, era mucho mejor cortar "un poco" y dejar las cosas en su lugar, un corte por aquí y uno por allá, y listo, vi también agua oxigenada, ¿algo cómo eso en un lugar así?, no era normal, pero tal vez era un regalo de los dioses, la tomé y me dirigí a los casilleros, dejé el uniforme dentro de su bolsa, después tomé su shampoo y vertí el agua oxigenada, oh si, un cambio de look que combinara con lo que se estaba convirtiendo ella no se vería nada mal, sonreí al pensarlo, dejé de nuevo todo en su lugar y me dirigí a las canchas nuevamente.

—¿El sensei preguntó por mí? -Cuestioné llegando junto a Hitomi.

—No, nadie notó tu ausencia -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Que bien -Mencioné sonriendo, solo quería que la clase terminara para que mi querida amiga Anzu viera la linda confección que le había hecho a su uniforme y el nuevo look que le tenía preparado.

Al terminar la clase fuimos a ducharnos y a cambiarnos, esperé ansioso por escuchar el grito de horror de la castaña al ver su uniforme, y mucho más aún, su nuevo color de cabello y….

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -El grito de la oji-azul inundó los pasillos, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Anzu? -Cuestionaron varias chicas por lo que podía escuchar.

—¡Mi uniforme! ¡Alguien lo ha cortado! -Mencionó sonando molesta -Ahora tendré que quedarme con la ropa de deporte -Mencionó comenzando a sollozar.

—¡Anzu tu cabello! -Gritaron varias chicas asustadas.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh no puede ser… ¡Mi cabello! -Gritó molesta y triste comenzando a llorar más fuertemente, desde nuestros casilleros yo solo sonreí al escuchar todo.

—Nada mal Yugi -Mencionó el albino llegando a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasó? -Cuestionó Yami llegando a nuestro lado secándose el cabello.

—Parece que hubo un percance en los casilleros de las chicas -Mencionó el albino con malicia.

—¿Huh? Qué raro -Mencionó Yami sorprendido, yo solo sonreí, ese era el inicio de las cosas que le pasarían a la arrastrada de Anzu si seguía coqueteándole a MI NOVIO.

Quien diría que sería capaz de hacerle algo así algún día a alguien, pero bueno, ahora podía ver que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera con la persona que se acercara a Mi Yami, pero no podía permitir que ella o alguien más se le acercara, él era únicamente mío.


End file.
